Strangers
by darksidecoug
Summary: "You know, they call you the Ice Queen." Rooftop conversations between Link and Zelda a few months following Hyrule's escape from Twilight. Now continued.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I thought the way Zelda was portrayed in Twilight Princess was fascinating and I did my best to capture the way I perceived her in this story. Right now this is just a one-shot, but I would be willing to write more if there was interest. This has nothing to do with my other story, Courage. Any feedback you could give me is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading._

* * *

"You know, they call you the Ice Queen."

The princess turned, surprised to see me standing across from her on the edge of the castle. "Then they are wrong."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Technically I have not yet had my coronation, which means I am still a princess." The corner of her mouth raised slightly in the barest form of a smile. For her though, that was the equivalent of grinning like a fool.

It was easy to see why the rest of the kingdom thought of her to be so cold. She held herself well, taught from her noble birth, but oftentimes her perfect posture and precise movements came off as stiff. This was especially true given the stoic expression she wore so often in public. She was beautiful, sure, but her type of beauty seemed more fit for a statue than an actual living person.

But even more than any of that was what happened during the takeover from the Twilight Realm. "They don't like that you surrendered to Zant."

She bristled slightly. "It was the best move available. Zant was ready with a full army. Any resistance would have been met with slaughter. Patience proved prudent when you came and defeated Ganondorf."

I laughed. "That might be the most diplomatic way of saying 'I told you so' I've ever heard. Obviously I agree with what you did, but a lot of people see your decision as cold and calculating given how bad those resulting couple of years were."

She sighed. "I know. My council thinks the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes. They know I do not have the full support of the people behind me, and they see the opportunity it presents. Why do you think I haven't had my coronation yet? They are doing their best to delay in the hope that I finally get the hint and recuse myself from the throne."

"They can do that?"

"Well I could force the issue, but this way I have time to gather support so that I can start my reign effectively without having to worry about my every decision being picked apart. Though if I'm being honest, that is not the main reason I'm in no rush to be crowned."

"What is?" I asked, surprised that she was being this open with me.

She shook her head like she was being silly but then proceeded to tell me anyway. "As long as they think there is a chance I will step down, they will spend all their energy and scheming on that issue. But once I am crowned Queen, they will pressure me heavily to marry. I am sure they will have several puppets from which I can choose. That's one challenge I'd like to delay even if my reasons are selfish."

A strange feeling curled up in the pit of my stomach when I thought of her promised to some stranger. I ignored it and said, "And here I thought most girls can't wait for their wedding day."

She scoffed. "If you met any of the men who I'm sure will be in contention, you would understand. But even more than that, it has been hard to readjust. I was nearly completely on my own for two years. Lonely perhaps, but I had complete independence. Now I cannot do anything without someone watching over my shoulder."

"That sounds awful; I'm sorry." I often forgot that she had to stand alone and watch while the rest of the kingdom fell into Twilight. "I don't have to deal with that, but I understand having a hard time transitioning."

She started as if she forgot herself. "Look at me prattling on. I apologize. How are you handling everything? I know you and Midna were close..."

"Yeah, she was great and..." My words caught in my throat as the memory of the mirror to the twilight realm shattering, permanently separating the two of us rushed through my mind. "She was a true friend," I managed.

Zelda looked horrified. "I am so sorry. We do not need to talk about-"

"No," I said, cutting her off, "it's good. There's not really anyone else I can talk to about that kind of stuff."

"What about your friend from your home province? Um, Ilia, I believe."

I was impressed she remembered given the numerous faces she encountered daily. "Ilia's really nice, but the time of Twilight holds a lot of bad memories for her. I mean, first she was kidnapped, then she couldn't remember who she was; really, she'd rather keep those things in the past."

"And you?"

"I can't. I live with it everyday. Night after night, I've woken in a cold sweat because of nightmares." I decided to leave out the part about the times I awoke to find myself literally growling like the wolf I had been. "Even more than that though, I've changed. I started off as an ordinary wrangler on a common ranch and somehow transformed into the Hero Chosen by the Gods. Ilia wants things to be the same as before, but _I'm _not the same. For better or for worse, I've changed and I can't go back."

"I feel the same way." Zelda smiled hesitantly at me. "If you ever need to talk about what you went through or about anything, you are welcome here."

I shook my head. "Thanks but I'm sure you have more important things to do than listen to my whiny ramblings."

"Link, every person in Hyrule owes you their lives. No matter how busy I become, I will make time for anything you need. Always."

I stared at her in wonder for a full minute before she finally looked down self-consciously. "We don't know each other very well, right?" I asked.

"Um," she started, seeming confused about where I was going. "I suppose not." She seemed almost disappointed in her answer.

"Exactly. I mean, we've only met like five, maybe six times in our entire lives?" Zelda's royal face came back, the guarded yet regal expression she wore around nearly everyone.

"So why is it," I asked, "that I feel such a connection to you?"

My words seemed to shock her out of her normally uncrackable facade.

"You know," I continued, "I've researched as much as I can about the legends of those who bore the Triforce of Courage or Wisdom previous. And over and over again I read about these strong friendships between the two forged in childhood or sometimes even earlier. But here we are, adults and barely more than strangers, and yet I feel like I could talk to you about anything. Like I could trust you with my life. Heck, dumb as it sounds, I'd probably die for you. Why? Why do I feel so strongly bonded to you? You who I know so little. You, the Ice Queen."

She marveled at my words and slowly but surely, a smile crept across her face. That was the most expression I had ever seen from her, at least showing positive emotion. Her smile reached all the way to her dark blue eyes, making them seem as if they were shining. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"I've felt that same way since the first moment we met."

"Wasn't I a wolf then?"

"Yes, so you can imagine my confusion when I inexplicably held complete trust in a beast. Nevertheless, I chose to follow my instinct, and, well... here we are now, free from the clutches of Twilight. I cannot remember if I have ever said the words, but... thank you, Link. Thank you for saving my kingdom."

I looked down at the ground self-consciously. "It wasn't just me. There was Midna and you and Telma and Rusl and-"

"I am well aware of all their contributions; however, my statement still stands. I am indebted to you, a debt I can never repay. If you ever want for anything, ask and it shall be yours so long as it is within my power to grant."

I nodded, knowing arguing would be useless. I had all the physical possessions I desired. What I wanted was much more valuable: time. More specifically, her time. I wanted to talk to someone else who knew the scope of the Twili war, someone who knew Midna, someone who understood the privilege and burden of bearing the Triforce. She was the only one. But she was also the princess. Her time was the only thing I wanted, but it was also the one thing I couldn't possibly ask her to give.

"I never asked what brought you here tonight," Zelda said. "The ride from Ordona Province to here is not short."

"The captain of your guard asked me if I could show his men some of the techniques I learned during my journey. After we finished I was going to head back to Ordon, but I was overcome with the desire to see if I could still climb the castle. I didn't expect to find you up here. That was a pleasant surprise."

She eyebrows furrowed slightly and she looked down as if troubled. "He should have consulted with me before he contacted you. As if you had not done enough already, he asks that you waste an entire day to do his job."

"If I had minded, I would have said no."

"To the captain of my guard?" she asked skeptically.

I tilted my head in concession. "I suppose not, but then again saying no never even crossed my mind. I learned a lot during those two years, and if sharing what I learned can help protect you, Zelda—er—Princess, a day seems a small price to pay," I wanted to kick myself for slipping on her name. I was already acting far too comfortable with her considering she was Hyrule's monarch.

To her credit, Zelda ignored my error. In my opinion, that was proof enough that she was different than the common perception. If she were truly as cold and impersonal and people believed, she would have called attention to my slip, or at the very least, she would have ended our conversation.

"They asked me back. Only so much I can teach in a day. We discussed a consistent schedule, like I could come here once every couple weeks. Unless you have a problem with it of course."

Zelda studied my face for a full minute before she responded. "You are a great asset to this kingdom. Once again you have my gratitude. Though a trip from Ordon Village and back on top of instructing my guard seems like quite the exhausting day. There are extra rooms at the castle if you ever wanted to stay the night."

I simply nodded my thanks because I could tell she was struggling to say something else. We stood there in silence for over a minute, but I didn't mind. I've always been comfortable with silence, some would say too comfortable.

"If you did stay on those nights and you wanted to talk, I, uh, I come up here sometimes at night to think..."

I tried to contain my smile. I didn't want her to think I was laughing at her when that had been so difficult for her. "That sounds great."

She allowed herself a small smile before reverting back to her guarded expression. "Will you stay tonight then? One of the servants can prepare a room right now if you wish."

"I can't," I said regretfully. "I made promises that I would return tonight. In fact, I should probably get going soon."

Her regal face was in full effect as she said, "I'm sorry to have kept you. I would like to once again extend my thanks and the kingdom's th—"

"Please don't," I interrupted. She seemed surprised. I'm sure she's not used to being interrupted, especially not during a formal goodbye. "You don't have to be diplomatic with me. You said I could ask anything of you; here is my one request: don't play that political game around me, at least when we're alone. You have my unflinching support no matter what, so please be yourself."

Her lips that had parted slightly in surprise came together as she considered my request. She had such small lips, dusted in the slightest shade of purple. They looked so soft, like if I were to reach out and touch—I forced my eyes away as I realized where my thoughts were leading. That was a dangerous and impossible road.

"I am embarrassed to admit I don't have much practice in that area. I have to practice politics nearly every minute of the day. But given all you've done, I'll try."

After breathing an internal sigh of relief that she didn't kick me out for my insolence, I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. Since we met, I considered Zelda a friend, but I never thought we would have a chance to become very close. I never thought she would ever take down her defenses around me.

"Thank you Princess," I said with a slight bow, "for everything." I turned to leave (it really was getting quite late) when she called me back.

"Link." I stopped walking but didn't turn around "In the interest of not playing politics, when we are alone, you may call me simply Zelda."

It took me a minute to control my facial expression because of the joy that coursed through my body at her gesture. Once I composed myself, I turned my head until I could see her. With a nod of my head I tried it out as a farewell.

"Zelda."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've had a recent surge in support from the Ordona Province," Zelda said before I had even fully made it on the roof. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

I heaved myself up, landing lightly on the stone roof. I took a moment to catch my breath before responding. "Oh just that some guy has been sharing some stories about you. Crazy how people respond when they have the full picture."

"I never asked-"

I stopped her. "I know. But people in my village ask me for stories all the time, and I thought I might share some of your parts. Like how you shot light arrows at Ganondorf from the back of my horse. Or how you sacrificed yourself for Midna. Zelda," a tiny thrill went through my body at saying her name again, "people think you just stood and watched, but you were a hero. I never could have won that final battle without you. Your people should know that."

Her gaze was cold. "Did you also tell them about how you had to fight me at the beginning of that battle?"

I flinched. Of everything I had done in those two years, fighting Zelda had been the hardest. That fight featured prominently in my nightmares. "That wasn't you," I said through clenched teeth. "Ganondorf used your body like a puppet to mess with me. Whenever I think of that, I wish I could kill him all over again." My balled fists turned my knuckles white.

"Do you ever get tired of people praising you for being a hero?" I looked up suddenly, surprised at her question. "I only ask because when you referred to me as one, my response was to attack you." Her face hosted the apology she didn't say aloud.

"At this point, I'm pretty much used to it," I said. "I nod it off now, try to move on to other topics, but at first I hated what I felt was excessive praise. See, they only heard the best sounding parts, my victories. What they didn't know, what they couldn't know, were all the parts where I didn't act so heroic. But I do. I know every doubt, every thought of discouragement, every moment of weakness I had during those two years. I remember every second of wasted time, every poor decision I made, every person I could have saved had I acted differently.

"Because we ultimately won, my failures are glossed over, just not in my own mind. It's hard to stand there straight-faced as someone praises you as a hero when you know just how imperfect, how unheroic your really are."

Zelda looked at me in awe. "It scares me a little. How well you understand."

I gave her a wry smile. "While we come from very different backgrounds, we do have one thing in common," I said as I tapped the back of my left hand. While the Triforce that marked my hand was covered by my fingerless gloves, its design had bled through as if it refused to be hidden. "When did the Triforce appear on your hand?" I asked.

"Similarly in time to you: when I needed to be protected from Twilight. When everyone around me turned into spirits."

"I'd imagine that was a small comfort at least, in the middle of all that tragedy."

"No," she said forcefully. Her eyebrows drew down, and she swallowed hard. I looked at her strangely. "You requested that I set aside politics, that I had your unwavering support?" I nodded. "Then I'll tell you something I could never share with anyone else."

I leaned forward, intrigued. Her tone made it sound almost like a warning, like she was daring me to take back my request. That wasn't going to happen.

"When my hand was marked, I didn't feel relief: I _cursed_ the goddesses."

Zelda was staring straight into my eyes, so I tried my best to control my expression, to show no judgment. But I couldn't help my shock. This was the woman who, when facing being run down by Ganondorf and his brutes, showed no fear as she called upon the goddesses for help. That's how strong her belief and trust in them was. At least that's what I had thought.

She looked away as she started her explanation. "The Triforce appearing on my hand after I surrendered, after my people became spirits, after it felt like everything was lost... I felt like it was sent to mock me. Maybe I could have used its power before in preparation against the invasion, but what use was it to me afterward?

"I held onto my anger for two months. Then during my small allotted time in the library one week, I stumbled upon a story I had never heard before. Are you familiar with the story of the Hero of Time?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "But it's not very exciting. The hero warned the princess about the evil plans of the Gerudo diplomat, and they stopped it from happening. Not exactly filled with the action of some of the other stories."

"Part of it was. He was called the Hero of Time for a reason. He lived a future where the evil wasn't stopped. That's how he knew what needed to be done. But his journeys in that alternate future aren't in the historical texts. I had to dig deep in the archives to find a book of myths and legends that had his account of what happened.

"Apparently he too drew the sword of evil's bane, but he was only a child, so he was trapped in a state of stasis for seven years until his body had grown to the point where he was ready. Seven years in which evil had free reign to thread destruction throughout Hyrule."

She paused to let me fully realize the scope of her words. "How did the kingdom survive?" I asked.

"The princess. She fled from her castle just in time. She disguised herself and managed to single-handedly keep Hyrule limping on. Can you imagine? Seven years spent in disguise, doing all you could to ensure the Hero actually had a kingdom to save when he awoke.

"She spent seven years preparing for the hero in a desolate world, yet there I was unable to handle a couple months safe in my castle without acting like a petulant child. I fell to my knees and poured my heart out to the goddesses, begged for their forgiveness, pleaded that they might give me the wisdom to know what I should do. I thought maybe I should fight like my ancestor before me, but I was overcome with the feeling that I needed to wait. A short while later you came, and I understood.

"That experience taught me two things: one, that there are many forms of resistance, many ways to make a difference and two, that the Triforce on my hand was not a guarantee of absolute wisdom. I could be as foolish as anyone."

"Well that's a relief," I said with a smile. "More than half my stories have me acting the fool; I was afraid you'd have no way to relate."

Zelda looked at me curiously, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly. "You truly do not think lesser of me after hearing that story?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "To be honest, it makes you seem more human and less... I dunno, Ice Queen?" She scoffed, but her slight smile remained, a good sign she hadn't taken offense. "Though I have to admit, I'm having a hard time picturing you in a sort of rage-fueled fit."

Her smile widened, making my chest suddenly feel tighter. "I assure you it happened. I threw a few tantrums unbecoming of my position and age. Once I even slammed my fist into a wall. I still have the scar. Fashion isn't my only purpose in wearing these gloves." She must have seen the disbelief in my eyes because she started to remove the long white glove from her right hand.

She held her bare hand to me so I could examine the slightly jagged white line that ran from the furthest knuckle of her pinky finger to a spot about half the distance from her wrist. Unconsciously, I raised a finger to trace it, as if to confirm the scar was real. When my skin touched her own, the Triforces on each of our hands shone bright, the same way they did when we drew upon their power.

Our eyes met and we froze. For a moment, it felt as if time itself had stopped. Zelda's eyes were such a pure shade of blue. Some might say they were icy, but that was only on the surface, if at all. If you had the courage to look any deeper, you could see her wisdom, her strength, her compassion. And no matter what anyone else believed, she _was_ compassionate. She cared so deeply for the people of her kingdom that she would sacrifice nearly anything for them.

Zelda was the one who broke our contact, clearing her throat as she moved a couple steps back. The warm glow that had been emanating from our hands slowly faded as we parted.

"But let's not dwell on my clumsiness," Zelda said. "How is the rest of Ordona Province? I suppose I should know more about the people who have given me their support."

Zelda was so easily able to change from one subject to the next. After an experience that still had me jolted, she could just put up her walls and move on to more comfortable territory. I reluctantly followed her lead, though I'm sure I was less successful than she had been.

"Uli's pregnant again," I started, hating the distance I felt now separated us. I said a thing or two about most of the villagers and she acted interested, but it felt so inconsequential compared to what we had spoken of previously. "Our mayor, of course, has been as gracious towards me as ever," I said, finishing my list.

"But...?" Zelda enquired. She must have caught the hesitance in my last statement.

"No, he's been great. He always treated me fairly, which was a huge help given my humble circumstances. It's just... I think he expects that I'll marry Ilia. He keeps talking about how I could follow in his legacy, about how now the war's over, I can think about settling down."

Though she tried to hide it, I saw a spark of renewed interest in Zelda's eye. "Is this not your desire?" she asked.

"There's a time we might have worked. It certainly seemed as if our eventual pairing was a foregone conclusion in the minds of most of the village. We had been such good friends for so long. But I don't think we're enough for each other now. She wants a husband who will work hard by her side in Ordon. And while I love being a wrangler, I feel this new need to help people. If I hear of any kind of trouble with monsters, I stop whatever I'm doing and jump on Epona to help. Whenever I go, Ilia becomes sick with worry until I return. I don't think marriage would be fair to either one of us given that ultimately, we want different things."

She nodded thoughtfully. "That's too bad. I thought the two of you might make a good match." I didn't know why, but her comment made me feel a tinge of sadness. "But I suppose finding a different girl shouldn't be too hard for the Hero Chosen by the Gods."

I chuckled. "I'm not overly interested in a girl who acts like she worships the ground I walk on having not even met me before."

"Surely there must be some girl who has your interest." When she said that her head tilted just slightly, making her smile seem lopsided. There was just enough sunlight left to light her pale face and catch one of the natural blonde streaks in her long brown hair. My heart did a little flip as I tried to keep from staring.

I knew I couldn't possibly answer her question honestly, so I just shook my head. "Though it might be for the best that no one share my bed for now. Some of my dreams can cause me to become unwittingly violent."

Zelda let out a small, humorless laugh with sorrow in her eyes. "It's screams for me. I've scared my handmaidens more than a few times at night with noises normally reserved for impending death."

"We make quite the pair, huh? The wise princess and courageous hero. Yet it sounds like we're both a little broken."

"I suppose. However, that's not the way I choose to see the situation."

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"The horrors we relive in our dreams aren't meant to break us, they are meant to keep this kingdom from being broken again. I control Hyrule's military and oversee the planning of the entire kingdom. You are our first layer of defense and a spokesman to the people. We more than anyone else need to stay vigilant, and so we shall. The second either of us has even the slightest suspicion that something's amiss, we will use our full power to observe and if necessary, destroy any potential threat exactly because we know the potential consequences of behaving otherwise."

"Sure, but it's not like I've forgotten. I could never forget. Only difference is without the dreams, I'd actually be well rested." I mumbled the last part, but it was still loud enough that she could hear.

In the moment before her response, her whole body seemed to relax, and in that moment, I saw it. I saw that flash of wisdom that did not belong in the eyes of a girl only nineteen years in age. I absolutely understood why the goddesses found her worthy to bear the mark of the Triforce.

"Memory," she said, "is a funny thing. Memories are malleable. Over time, details that aren't forgotten are easily altered to fit our current perspective. Of course you'd never forget the Twili War and you'd never want anything of its like to start anew, but as time ticks on, as every new worry is revealed as a false alarm, urgency fades and complacency sets in. Once we become complacent, we are in danger. That is when evil is allowed to take root.

"But, if we are forced to relive those days every night through our dreams, we will never lose our urgency. We will never trivialize our past, nor will we allow ourselves to believe that those before us were so different, that they were the ones at fault in that disaster. As awful as they are, these nightmares could actually be considered a blessing. After all, what was the point of our victory if we just allow the same thing to happen all over again?"

I looked at her hard. "And that provides comfort for you when you're woken by your own screams?"

She returned my gaze evenly. "Not in the moment necessarily, but it does make it an better burden to bear overall. I do not pretend it is easy, but I could bear much worse as long as it was in service to Hyrule."

I believed her. Since the first moment we met, I had the feeling that her duty was more important to her than anything else. Anything she wanted was secondary.

"Hyrule doesn't deserve you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I... nothing. I just wish the people of this kingdom could see you the way I do."

She looked away as a tinge of red colored her cheeks. I hadn't meant to embarrass her, but it was how I felt. I hated that her people called her unflattering names when she would give any and every part of herself for them.

She looked back at me once again composed, and once again with her walls raised. It came as no shock to me when she said, "Please don't think me rude, but I'm afraid if I remain here much longer, a search party will form. But I'm glad we could meet again."

"Of course," I said with a sad smile. I hated to see her go, but I understood she had an incredibly busy life. "Until next time," I said with a bow.

Zelda nodded me off and exited quickly, but gracefully. It seemed I couldn't give the girl a compliment without raising her walls. I found that sad, but at the same time, I was thrilled with how much she revealed to me. I think we needed each other, if only to share things others couldn't understand. As I said the last time we met, we had a connection. I smiled at the thought as I readied for my descent, unconsciously rubbing the back of my left hand.

* * *

A/N: I was really pleased with this story's response, so this was my attempt at a continuation. I could leave it as a two-shot or continue on with an actual plot. If I were to continue, I thought I could either tell the whole story through these rooftop conversations, or I could expand the setting and introduce other characters. Both options seem interesting to me, so I would love if you would let me know your preference. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you allowed to be up here without guards?"

Zelda turned to see me perched on the ledge opposite of where she was standing. I had taken great care to come up the wall as silently as I could. I didn't know why it was important to me, but I really wanted to be the one surprising her this time. The half second smile that graced her face before her normal stoic expression returned made the extra effort all worth it.

"Allowed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I jumped down from the ledge to the stone roof so we were on equal footing. "I was just training with your guard. One of them mentioned they get nervous anytime you're out of their sight. I was just surprised they let you come here without at least a couple of them tagging along."

For the first time I had ever seen, Zelda looked scared. Her eyes were wide and her body tense as she leaned in closer as she said, "You didn't tell them about our meetings, did you?"

"What…? No," I said taken aback. "I didn't know our time here was supposed to be a secret. What do they think you're doing out here?"

Zelda breathed out a sigh of relief as she stepped back. "They don't know. Two of them are standing guard outside my door now; they believe I'm resting in my room. I guess you call this my one small act of rebellion."

"Well, mark me as happy to be your co-conspirator," I said with a wink.

I knew it was her instinct to look disapproving at such a ridiculous comment, but she couldn't entirely hide the amusement from her face. "Actually, in a way, having you here makes it not much of a rebellion. After all, you're instructing my guard, so you can effectively protect me similarly, if not better."

"So that's the rush you seek from such a rebellion? The thrill of danger?" Even saying those words made me feel silly because it seemed so unlike the Zelda I knew. Then again, I hadn't guessed she had snuck out here in the first place.

"No. My purpose in coming out here is to take a small break from my suffocating new life." Her lip twitched in regret at her last statement. "That's not fair. My life has been truly blessed. However, I stood outside on my balcony nearly every single night during the time of Twilight. But, as is altogether fitting and proper, the balcony connected to my room looks out over the rest of Hyrule, specifically Castletown. This means I become quite visible when I venture onto it, especially at night with the light from my room serving as my backdrop. Going out there regularly would promote too many security problems, so I've taken to sneaking out to this side two or three nights each week."

My lip twitched at the thought of the poised and regal princess skulking around the roof of the castle. "But if I let the guards know, they would never let you come out here like this. That's the reason you wanted our meetings kept secret?"

After a small hesitation, Zelda said, "Yes, so I would appreciate your discretion if you want our meetings to continue."

"Of course. I won't say a word. You can ask around; I'm very good at it."

The most surprising yet wonderful sound I had ever heard came from Zelda's lips. For the very first time, I heard Zelda laugh. It wasn't deep or hysterical, just a small, light laugh that reminded me of the chimes in Uli's yard when there was a slight breeze. It shouldn't have been exceptional—people laugh like that a dozen times during a normal day's conversation—but from her, well, I had a feeling I'd be expending a lot of effort to hear it again.

"I've heard mention of that," she said. "There are rumblings from the ladies in my court that you might even be mute."

I shrugged. "I don't see the point in talking if I don't have anything to say."

"That would separate you from the majority of those I usually interact with. I know far too many who are in love with their own voice."

"And you?" I asked.

"I prefer to listen. I've learned if you let someone talk long enough, far too often they'll hang themselves with their own words."

"Oh." Suddenly I was trying to remember every word I had said to Zelda. Attempting to look as calm as I could, I asked, "Should I be worried that I've placed a noose around my own neck?"

Her kind smile assured me there was nothing to worry about. "No politics, remember? Besides I have no desire to hurt you in any way. Am I correct in believing this is mutual?"

I nodded. I was afraid if I spoke, my eagerness would come through. The truth is, I would never do anything to hurt Zelda. The very thought was absurd.

* * *

I whistled a simple tune as I walked down the halls of the castle that led to my temporary room. The memory of Zelda's laugh echoed in my mind. I loved that she was feeling more comfortable around me.

"Mr. Hero!"

I turned around to see a man who probably had a decade on me, though I had over half a foot on him. He had curly brown hair and clothing much finer than my own green tunic and worn brown trousers. I wasn't sure what his place in the castle was, but I could definitely rule out any kind of servant.

I gave a quick nod in acknowledgement, waiting to see what he wanted. I had found that when I'm silent, people seem to feel a need to fill the silence, and they often reveal more than they originally would have. Suddenly it dawned on me that Zelda and I weren't so different in that regard; I had just never thought of it in such unfriendly terms as letting someone hang themselves.

He walked closer to me and asked, "Is that how you prefer to be addressed? Mr. Hero? I'm afraid I'm ignorant on the proper etiquette here."

His self-deprecating smile warmed me just enough to say, "Link is fine. And you?"

"Torrin." He held out a hand and I took it, pleased to feel he had a firm grasp. I never seemed to relate all that well to men with weak handshakes. "I heard you come around the castle every so often."

I simply nodded.

"Your accommodations here are to you're liking, I hope."

"They're adequate."

"Good, good," he said, not quite as disconcerted as I expected him to be. Normally people tend to feel awkward or frustrated when I participate so little in the conversation. "Have you been able to see Zelda much during your visits?"

I wasn't expecting the question, and it threw me off a little. Zelda had specifically told me not to mention our meetings to anyone, but I hated lying. I wasn't very good at it, and the lies never quite sat right with me. So I decided to answer the question carefully.

"We've met when her schedule permitted, but I'm sure you can imagine how often that is. She's a little busy ruling a kingdom." Nothing I said there wasn't true. Misleading, perhaps, but that didn't bother me in the same way.

"Of course." He shook his head in wonder. "I don't know how she bears such an enormous burden at such a young age, but I'm genuinely grateful that she's willing."

Suddenly, this conversation became a lot more interesting. Zelda talked as if she had very little support in her court, so I figured I should foster any she had, even if that meant abandoning my usual policy of saying as little as possible to strangers like Torrin. At the very least, it couldn't hurt.

"Yeah she's pretty incredible. I mean, how many teenage girls do you know who could rule a kingdom? Given the state of disrepair the Twili War left Hyrule in, who else could do the job? Who else would even want to? In my opinion, only a fool would think they could do better than her."

He had listened attentively to my every word, which served as a confirmation that this was a good idea. Arrogant as it might make me, I knew people cared about what the Hero of Hyrule had to say. Every opinion I uttered had the chance to spread across the kingdom like wildfire. This time though, that could actually be a good thing.

"Yes, though the world never seems to have a shortage of fools."

I laughed. Torrin was all right. Not nearly as snobby as his clothes led me to believe. It was too bad Zelda didn't have guys like him on her council. Of course, that might make her job too easy.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right. I marvel at the things some say about her. The other day I overheard a drunken man boisterously wonder, 'How can someone who barely acts human rule the rest of us?' Apparently he knows better than the goddesses who marked her."

Torrin nodded sadly. "My grandfather used to always say, 'Men without facts or reason resort to volume and unyielding stances."

I nodded in agreement and silence fell upon us. I realized I still had no idea why he approached me in the first place. I remained quiet to allow him time to formulate his thoughts, but I hoped he wouldn't take long; I was exhausted and wanted to pass out in my room.

He looked awkward as he started. "I, uh, I should confess something. This meeting wasn't entirely by chance."

My defenses immediately rose, and my body unconsciously shifted into a ready position as I raised an eyebrow in question.

Torrin's eyes kept shifting to the floor. "I heard you arrived earlier today, I found out where you normally stay the night, and I've been waiting here for, oh, a couple of hours. All of that because… well… my niece."

I allowed my body to relax. I was familiar enough with this situation at this point to know exactly what was coming next.

"I promised her that I would the Hero of Twilight's autograph, so I was hoping if it's not too much trouble…" He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

I smiled at him. "I'll do you one better," I said as I removed my left glove. I tossed the brown, leather, fingerless glove to Torrin. "The Triforce on the back is proof that it's mine. You can't dye leather like that."

He looked at me with eyes full of gratitude. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it. I was going to need to switch pairs soon anyway. What's her name?"

"Elle."

I grabbed the parchment and quill he was still clutching and scrawled a quick personal note before shoving it back at him. "It's been a pleasure Torrin, but I'm afraid if I don't get to my room soon, I'll fall asleep where I stand."

I held out a hand, which he grasped with both of his. "I assure you the pleasure was mine. Thank you Link."

With a nod, I left him for my room. Despite my weariness, I was glad I had taken the time to talk to him. Though his wasn't the conversation that circled my mind before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't really say those words."

Zelda's back was to me, but she must have heard me climbing the roof. I thought I had been quiet. Clearly I thought wrong.

"I don't know if you heard, but I just barely got back to Hyrule. I've been in Aryss for the past couple weeks, so you're going to have to clarify." A messenger had been come for me only a day after I returned to Ordon with a request for help from the King of Aryss himself. If anything, I thought Zelda would be pleased with me for putting a neighboring kingdom in Hyrule's debt.

She turned to face me, but she didn't look the least bit pleased. I wondered if this was related to her guard telling me they didn't need my help today. "My approval with the people has hit a new low, in large part because of words you're rumored to have said at my expense."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe she'd even entertain the thought that would do such a thing. After everything we had been through, I thought my support was clear. "And what is it that I'm meant to have said?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"When asked about my competence, you're quoted as saying 'how many teenage girls do you know who could rule a kingdom?'"

I took a step back in shock. The words were my own, but the sneer she said them with lent an entirely new meaning. "No," I whispered in unbelief. It was Torrin. Torrin betrayed me.

"The next one has you mentioning the wretched state of the kingdom and asking 'who else could do the job?' in terms of a leader."

I clenched fists hard, fuming at my rhetorical question turning into a call for a better option at monarch. How could he? I had thought we might be friends.

"Or my personal favorite, 'How can someone who barely acts human rule the rest of us?'" The smallest bit of hurt snuck through Zelda's eyes with this quote. I would never forgive Torrin for this. "You never said those things?"

She knew I had. My reactions hadn't exactly been subtle. "My words were taken out of context and twisted. When I said them, I intended the exact opposite."

"What you intended is inconsequential." Her face was cold and unforgiving. "The consequences of those quotes spreading is the same. The public's perception of my competence and authority has drastically changed for the worse."

"Zelda." I took a step toward her, but she flinched back. I wish she had physically hit me because that would have hurt a lot less. I wanted to explain, but I knew she didn't want to hear it. "What can I do?"

Her face remained impassive. "Nothing. Things are bad right now, but I can overcome this. For now, I just have to endure."

I shook my head, refusing to accept that. "No, there has to be something. I could speak to the people, travel through all the provinces to set the record straight."

"I think you've said enough."

My stomach dropped. We had been doing so well. It was like we could tell each other anything. But that all changed with those five words. Suddenly there was this insurmountable wall between us, and I hated it.

"Zelda," I pleaded. I looked into her eyes hoping to find something: it didn't have to be caring or forgiveness, I would be fine with anger or even hate, just so long as it was something more than the emotionless stare that was her default. I found nothing.

"I think it might be for the best if you didn't come to the castle anymore."

I closed my eyes in regret. She had figured it out. She might not know exactly who I had talked to, but she knew I said those things inside her castle. Inside the place she warned me had the highest concentration of her enemies.

"No, I can fix this," I said, desperation coating my voice.

"Link," she said in an effort to stop me. But in that moment, her defenses faltered, just barely, and I saw the sadness that encompassed her. She didn't want this either.

That gave me just enough strength to say, "No, I _will_ fix everything; you have my word. Just promise me that you'll meet me here in two weeks time. Promise me you'll come up here again then."

Zelda opened her mouth to answer, thought better, and closed it. She stared at me, and I could almost hear the whirring of her mind as she wrestled with her answer. Finally she gave me a tiny nod.

My heart soared. I had a lot of work to do, but now I had hope. Just ask Zant or Ganondorf what I could do with some courage and a bit of hope. These rumors didn't stand a chance. As for Torrin… he would not enjoy our next meeting.

* * *

_A/N: I've been blown away by the response this story has gotten so far. But don't worry, I won't ask if I should continue anymore. I have a rough plot in mind that will continue the rooftop scenes while also slowly expanding the setting. As always I would love to hear what you guys think. Any thoughts on how the story's going, how you like or dislike a character's personality/progression, what you'd like to see happen, or how you think I could improve are especially appreciated. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season!_

_P.S. I've been thinking about trying to get a Beta Reader, but I don't really know the best way to proceed. If any of you have any info about the process or whether or not it's worth it, I'd really appreciate a PM._


	4. Chapter 4

_Princess Zelda,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. My journey across the provinces has been good thus far, but I will be glad to arrive home when I finish. I hate leaving Fado to do all the work on the ranch. Luckily, Rusl has been lending his son Colin to help out. Colin still craves my approval, so he puts everything he has into the work so that Fado will give me a positive report when I return._

_ It's been great, getting to talk to such a large number of people. I've been able to learn about the lives of so many and see how they've managed to bounce back after the war. However, there is a downside to this that I did not foresee: I'm far behind where I thought I'd be by now. I imagine the same thing will happen in the other villages I visit as people continue to insist I stay for at least one meal or kids beg me to play with them just a little longer (children are my biggest weakness; I just can't seem to say no to them. If Zant had gotten a bunch of kids to plead to me that I forfeit my fight, he might have actually won). _

_ Because of this unexpected delay, I will not be back in time for my normal bimonthly training session with your guard. Please give my sincerest apologies to Captain Curtis. I'm not sure if you heard, but there was talk that after this session, my time with your guard would come to an end. Curtis might have the inclination to just call my time with them as good, but I would ask that he might postpone that session until the following two weeks time. Any influence you could exert on this manner would be greatly appreciated because I believe I still have much to share._

_ I do not wish to take up anymore of your time, but I appreciate your consideration of my request. I hope we will eventually find time to meet again if I'm ever not traveling when you have a spare moment._

_Your Humble Hero_

_Link_

* * *

"Look, what it all comes down to is that given everything I went through to save this kingdom from Twilight, do you really think I would allow Hyrule to be ruled by someone unfit for the task? A change from corrupt to incompetent is a lateral move at best, one which I promise you I would fight over. The truth is, the mark of the Triforce on the princess' hand isn't there by accident. She may be young, but she certainly doesn't act like it. After the time I've spent with her, brief as it might have been, I feel confident that there is no one alive who cares more about Hyrule then her. She's perfect," I paused to clear my throat, "for the job."

One man stepped from the crowd, a big swarthy man whose name I believe was Mort, and spoke. "That's all good and well, but it still leaves one question you haven't answered."

Despite his intimidating nature, I held my ground and raised my eyes to his own, ready for whatever challenge he had for me.

"What do you have to say," he said glowering down at me, "to joining us for dinner?" A big smile broke out over his face, which I returned.

"Of course. Thank you."

There was a cheer from the crowd before they dispersed to make preparations. In the bigger cities, I'd usually just have a meal inside someone's house with a couple families. Here though, well this village reminded me of Ordon. The sense of community was incredibly strong-everyone was willing to pitch in, do their part. This dinner would be outdoors and involve everyone in the village.

When I was the guest of honor, which had happened a decent amount after the Twili War, I liked to spend the time just before dinner with the housewives. The conversation was a nice change, sure, but even more, I liked being able to sneak some food before the actual meal. I wasn't trying to ruin my appetite, but I had found in situations like this, I was never able to eat much at the actual meal because I was constantly hounded with questions. I understood why: during my travels I had met Gorons and Zoras, fought dragons and other giant monstrous creatures, wrestled with the Goron patriarch and raced sleds against a Yeti, and that doesn't even cover half of it. But stories don't fill your belly, so I liked to get a head start.

After I explained how most of the children in my village had been kidnapped during the time of Twilight, which set me on my journey originally, a few of the women started in on what had happened to their kids, allowing me a chance to palm a few rolls.

"Dishonorable thief," a voice whispered into my ear.

I whirled around and was delighted to see Ashei standing behind me. I had no idea how she managed to sneak up on me given the bulky armor she wore, but I guess that was one of the things her father had taught her during her training.

"Ashei! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about this tour of yours and thought I'd catch you before you returned to the flat wasteland of Ordona."

I chuckled. Politeness had never been one of Ashei's strong suits. I excused myself to the rest of the women and left with her, so we could catch up.

"How many more villages do you have left to hit?" she asked when we found a spot outside to ourselves.

"This is my last," I said with a sigh of relief. "I return to the flat wasteland," I gave her a pointed look, "in the morning after nearly a month on the road.

Ashei let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of effort to go to for the princess because of some words that were taken out of context, yeah?"

I ignored what she was hinting. "Yeah it is. But that's my life now. Mock me for my pride if you want, but what I think matters to a lot of people. It's not that I can change opinions on anything I choose-if I said Ganondorf wasn't such a bad guy in retrospect, the only opinion that would change is that of my mental state-but when people are on the fence, a few words from me can be the push that lands the majority on one side or the other. It's not the things I said because, let's be honest, so much worse has been said about the princess, but it's that _I_ said them.

"So as extreme as it may seem to tour the whole country by going village to village to set the record straight, it's the consequence for being careless with my words. If people are going to be swayed by my opinion, they should at least hear the correct one."

"Really?" she said looking at me incredulously. "You spent a month traveling because you couldn't stand your opinion being misrepresented?"

"Not when it was so detrimental to one of my friends. I'd do the same for you."

Ashei looked embarrassed. She wasn't one for sappiness. She had grown up with her father, a Hylian knight, in the mountains. He raised her like a son, and her training didn't seem to include graciously accepting a compliment.

To cover up her embarrassment, she made a sound of distaste. "Ugh, friends with the princess? That sounds about as emotionally rewarding as hugging a snowman."

I laughed. I couldn't deny that a relationship with Zelda could be frustrating at times. Yet for reasons I myself did not completely understand, her friendship meant more to me than any other.

"So why is it that you actually came to see me?" I asked. I wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible because I figured it was probably best not to get into an argument about how cold Zelda really was.

"Isn't the pleasure of your company enough?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. That was maybe the falsest sounding statement I had ever heard. Ashei wasn't exactly the type to go out of her way just to chat.

"And if in that time together you decided to write me a letter of introduction to the Gorons like you did with the Yetis, then all the better." Ah, there it was. Ashei had been a big help when I needed to climb Snowpeak. While at the ruins, I had formed a relationship with the two residents, Yeto and Yeta. When Ashei expressed her continued interest in Snowpeak, I wrote her a letter to give to them to ensure they didn't try to eat her.

The Gorons wouldn't attempt to eat her, but relations between them and humans had been strained because of the war. Things had gotten a little better, they traded with us now, but they still weren't crazy about visitors on Death Mountain. However, they loved me ever since I saved their Patriarch, Darbus. A letter from me would grant anyone a friendly welcome from them.

"Of course. I'll take care of it after dinner. After all," I said, a bemused smile crossing my face, "anything for a friend."

* * *

"You're here." I let out a huge sigh of relief. I had been really worried that she wouldn't show, that she'd feel her promise no longer applied since I was two weeks late. I sent that letter hoping she'd understand my meaning so we could be alone together again. That was the only way I could make my case if she was still angry with me. I couldn't afford to lose these meetings. I hadn't realized just how much they meant to me until she threatened to end them.

"I made a promise, and I keep my promises," she said. "Besides, after the lengths you went, how could I justify not being here?" I smiled at her. That wearying journey would have been worth it if all it yielded was the single look of gratitude that graced her fair face.

"However, you did your job too well." She held out an envelope addressed to me and sealed with the crest of the royal family.

I took the envelope and from it pulled a card made of thick paper. Elaborate lettering formally invited me to the coronation of Princess Zelda to be held on the day of her 20th birthday

"I thought your council was stonewalling your coronation," I said confused. What did that have to do with my trip?

"After your trip, there is no longer much of a point. My support has swelled to unprecedented highs. They now have no hope that I will resign under pressure from the people, so they've turned their sights on a new goal."

"Marriage." My heart sunk. The thought of her with someone else made me sick. Knowing I had hastened it was like a slap in the face.

She nodded. I think she was about as excited as I was at the prospect. Did she realize that once she was married, we could no longer meet like this? Or was it just the thought of marriage itself that depressed her so?

Given our limited time, I decided to put that to the back of my mind for now and move on to a different topic. "Are you planning to hand deliver all these invitations? Or should I be flattered?"

Instead of an eye roll or a smile, her brow furrowed slightly as her face turned pensive. "Actually I wanted to give it to you in person because I was hoping I could convince you not to attend."

My face fell. Her coronation was a huge deal, one of the biggest occasions in her life. Why wouldn't she want me to be there supporting her? I blanked my face, trying to hide my hurt and confusion. "Handing me an invitation as your first move seems counterintuitive then."

"As the Hero Chosen by the Gods, you are automatically extended an invitation."

I swallowed hard. "Then why don't you want me to be there?"

"Link..." Her eyes were swirling with sorrow, her voice wavering. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I told you the reason I wanted these meetings to stay a secret was because otherwise my guard would never allow them to continue. That is only part of it. The other part, the larger part, is that I believe it could be dangerous for the both of us if it were revealed how close we are. And I have this fear that if you attend my coronation, our..." she paused as she tried to find the word, "friendship will be exposed."

I looked at her blankly for a minute. "You think our friendship is dangerous? I don't... What...?"

She looked away and stared at the evening sky. In my experience that meant she was about to start an explanation with a roundabout answer "I believe caring is extremely important. It was caring about Ilia and the kids who were kidnapped that started you on your quest during the time of Twilight. It was caring about the people you met in your journeys that fueled your desire to defeat Zant. And it's caring about the people of Hyrule that allows me to wield so much power without allowing it to corrupt me.

"But caring has its costs. It can be used against you so easily. My enemies will use even the slightest perceived weakness against me. If they ever found out how much I cared about you..." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "The battles I fight are different from yours. I know the cold, unfeeling personality I'm presumed to have makes me unpopular, but oftentimes it is for the best."

My heart ached for her. That's why she kept herself so distant from everyone else. It was like she was still trapped watching from her castle, unable to connect with anyone. Anyone except me that is. Realizing this, I decided to cut her a break. I didn't agree that our friendship needed to be kept secret, but if she felt that strongly about it, I'd agree not to tell anyone.

"Okay, but I can handle myself at your coronation. I'll just have to return the BFF bracelet I got you."

A reluctant smile moved across her face, but I didn't get the laugh I was hoping for. "I have your word that you won't do anything there to reveal our closeness?"

"Yes Zelda, you have my word."

Her smile widened. "Then I am glad you will be in attendance. Honestly. And I'm sorry if I came off as ungrateful for your efforts over the past month. I truly am thankful for all that you did." She looked at the sky and seemed disappointed to realize the sun was almost completely behind the mountains. "I have to leave, but you should read this," she said handing me a rolled up piece of parchment. "That's all thanks to you."

I took the letter and bowed as she made a hurried exit. Once she was out of sight, I untied the string that held it and unrolled the parchment.

_Your Royal Highness:_

_ My town had a visitor today. I'm sure by now you've heard of the Hero of Twilight's travels to deny the rumors of what he supposedly said against you. I must admit, I was all too eager to believe those rumors because it confirmed some of my own errant beliefs about your Majesty._

_ However, every suspicion and doubt I had about you as the princess was wiped away upon hearing him speak. It wasn't that he was so eloquent or so logical (though he did make some fair points), but it was the way he championed your Highness. Seeing you through his eyes gave me an entirely new perspective. The respect he has for you became nearly tangible as he spoke. Anyone who has that kind of respect from a man like him is all right in my book._

_ I doubt your Majesty will ever read this letter given your position and duties, but if you do happen to glance at it, just know that as of now, you have my support and respect. Based on my town's reaction, I am not alone in this. You will make a fine Queen._

_Sincerely,_

_A Citizen of Hyrule_

I carefully rolled the letter back up. That trip was the smartest idea I had in awhile. As exhausted as it made me, it had been worth my effort a hundred times over especially since I had been part of the problem. That reminded me, I still had one loose end I needed to deal with: Torrin.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewer, Waffleface, I learned that canonically, Princess Zelda is supposed to be 20 and Link is supposed to be 17 in TP. I was completely unaware that they had official ages, so I put them both at 19. Sorry for any confusion that caused and for deviating from canon. I also wanted to apologize for not including the confrontation with Torrin in this chapter. I didn't realize how long the other parts of this chapter were going to be, but I will use that confrontation to begin my next chapter.**

**As always, I appreciate any feedback you can give me. I'd love to hear if there are any other characters from TP that you'd like to see make an appearance in this fic. If so, I'll do my best to include them. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have a lot of family in town for the holidays which makes is hard to find time to write. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or good whatever else you celebrate!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey sorry for any confusion. I've had a lot of issues loading this chapter, so hopefully this time will actually work._

* * *

I threw Torrin against the wall, keeping him there with an arm bar to the throat. Fear glimmered in his eyes as he looked at my enraged expression. "How dare you?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but could only get out a gasp because of the way my arm was positioned. That didn't matter much to me. I didn't really care what he had to say at the moment.

"I confided in you, trusted you, even gave you one of my gloves. And you took my words and twisted them to try to hurt the princess. How'd that turn out for you?" My voice was coated in bitterness. "Fixing what you did cost me a month; what do you think it's going to cost you?"

His eyes widened in terror. It's funny how some people heard my title of hero and thought it meant I was some pure, naive fool who was easily taken advantage of like a character from a children's story. That mindset astounded me. I didn't defeat thousands of monsters with the powers of niceness. There was a beast inside me just waiting for an excuse to come out.

"You used the wrong guy to try and get at the princess. You know why?"

I loosened my hold just enough for him to get out a few words. "She's important to you," he choked out.

That is definitely not what I wanted him to get from this interaction. Luckily, that was only half of it. "No. Because I value nearly nothing as much as my word. And you know what you made me do? You made me go in front of all of Hyrule and take back my words. You wouldn't believe how angry it made me to have to qualify the things I said. I felt dirty, like a sleazy politician."

I flexed the arm holding him. "But I'm not a politician. I don't play those kinds of games. I have a different way of dealing with my problems." I pressed even harder against his throat, making him gag.

"Pleh I cah esplay," he choked out, his face approaching a dangerous shade of violet.

I narrowed my eyes as my arm started shaking. I forgot how hard it was to stop when I entered this mode. It was a survival thing. If I had let myself stop in the middle of battle during the time of Twilight, I would have died.

After a couple ragged breaths, I gained enough control to remove my arm, but in doing so, I still threw him to the ground, ripping his shirt. He gasped for breath and brought his hands to his throat. As if rubbing it would bring any relief.

"It wasn't me," he said hurriedly with a raspy voice. "I told others what you said, yes, but in the way you originally meant. But I told the wrong person it seems because then I heard a much different version of our conversation circulating. I tried to stop it, but my efforts were in vain. Whoever that was, they were clearly determined to undermine the princess. I'm sorry Link. I never meant for that to happen. I was just trying to help."

His tone was pleading, and his eyes seemed to contain sincere sadness. His explanation mirrored the one I had given to Zelda myself a month ago. I wanted to believe him so badly, to have an ally in this hostile place. It would be so easy...

My face hardened. "I trust really easily—that's just part of my personality—but once my trust has been betrayed, it's nearly impossible to earn back." I stared at him, searching for anything that would make me change my mind, something beyond my own desire.

"I just don't trust you."

Torrin's head slumped forward causing his brown curls to bounce. Still on the ground from when I threw him down, he looked utterly defeated. His body started trembling, making me incredibly uncomfortable. Was he sobbing?

He lifted his head slowly, and I looked away, not really wanting to see a grown man cry. I heard a sharp intake of breath and couldn't help my eyes from darting towards him. But he wasn't… his face was… the bastard was laughing.

"I really thought I had you there for a minute. At least you're not that pathetic. Though you did fall hook, line, and sinker for my first act. I mean, I even used my real name."

Torrin's face had completely transformed. The friendly, humble expression I thought was genuine was replaced by a devious smile and wicked glint in his eye. His personality change shouldn't have been shocking, it's what I had been expecting when I first confronted him, but it still managed to cut me. He would pay for that.

I raised my fist, feeling a pressing need to take that smug look off his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," he said, not looking the slightest bit afraid.

His warning gave me just enough reason to pause and re-examine the situation. During my moment of hesitation, a voice sounded from down the hall. "Lord Torrin, are you okay?"

Lord? The man who called out rushed to Torrin's side. Torrin was on the ground, his clothes were ripped, his neck was red, and his hair was disheveled. Suffice it to say, he certainly didn't look okay. The man beside him looked up at me accusingly, registered who I was, then just seemed confused.

"Everything's fine Sir Jonathon," Torrin said. "Link was just showing me some of the moves he learned during the war, and I took quite the ungraceful tumble. The only thing I really hurt is my pride."

I stared at him curiously. Why was he covering for me? He could've made me look really bad, this time using the truth. The man he called Jonathon helped him stand. Jonathon had a sword at his hip and the crest of the Hylian Knights on the shield on his back. Knights were incredibly well respected; the majority of them had been lost during the Twili War as they tried to protect Hyrule's citizens. They had been the first line of defense, but Zant's monsters were far beyond anything they had ever seen. The few left were given all the respect the people had for their fallen comrades.

So assaulting a noble with a knight as witness? Even with all the goodwill I had earned, that would be pushing it. For Zelda's sake, I restrained myself from pursuing the matter any further. As much as I wanted to beat him until he was blue, black, and bloody, I forced one foot to take a step away. My foot felt heavier now than it had even when I wore my iron boots. The next step wasn't quite as hard, but I wasn't quite through when Torrin said, "Thanks Link. For everything." Out of the corner of my eye I caught the sly wink he directed my way. Fighting my every instinct, I continued walking away.

From behind me I heard the knight say, "I guess the rumor's true: he really isn't much of a talker, is he?"

* * *

"We don't have much time."

I was just glad she was here. I thought she might be too busy with her coronation just a week and a half away. "I thought we might not," I said. "How are the preparations coming?"

"As well as could be expected." She must have had low expectations. The area underneath her eyes was darker than normal, her dress had a few small stains, and her hair was just a bit messy. Other girls prayed to look as elegant and put together as she did right now, but compared to her normal standards, she was a mess. I imagine only an insane amount of stress could do that to her.

"Have you chosen who will accompany you?"

My invitation had included a plus one. That meant an extra seat in the castle courtyard for the coronation itself and then access to the feast/celebration that would take place that night. Whoever I took would join the company of some of the most important people in the world: Hyrule's nobility, foreign dignitaries, high priests of the godesses, etc. Were it not another chance to see Zelda, I'm not sure I'd even want to go.

"No. I'd like to invite Ilia, I think she could have fun, but I'm afraid that might send her confusing signals. Not to mention her father. What do you think?"

"I think your fears are well founded. The ball that evening could easily give a person, especially one not used to these affairs, the wrong idea."

I guess that eliminated any girl around my age. Honestly, I wish my invitation hadn't allowed for a guest. No matter who I brought, someone would feel slighted, and if I brought a friend from Ordona, I'd just be worried about how they fit in all night. An idea popped into my head that would relieve me of all that.

"Hey you don't still need an escort, do you?"

"No." It was worth a try. "Strength and independence: those are the two attributes I'd like to convey in my first entrance as queen, and I think my purposes would be best served if I show I don't require an escort."

I guess that arriving together would also break my promise about not revealing our friendship. Oh well, I still had a couple weeks to find someone.

"Zelda, I, uh, have something I need to tell you."

Her face turned serious at my reluctant tone. I didn't want to tell her about my encounter with Torrin, but after what had happened last time, I didn't want to her to be blindsided again. At least if she knew about it now, she could take steps to protect herself.

"I ran into the guy who twisted and spread my words earlier today." I decided not to mention that this had been my second week intentionally trying to seek Torrin out. "I lost my temper and roughed him up a bit only to learn he was of nobility. A Hylian Knight named Jonathon saw the aftermath, but for reasons still hidden to me, this guy told the knight we were just messing around and that nothing was wrong. I'm sorry if that screwed things up for you, but I thought you should know."

Her face was blank, which for once made me glad. I didn't need to see her look of anger or disappointment to know what I had done was stupid.

"Do you know the man's name?"

"Torrin. Or, uh, Lord Torrin I guess." I looked at her face intently, searching for some sign of recognition.

Her face twitched, and I could see she was fighting to keep her composure. Her eyes strained with effort, but she was losing. A small chuckle escaped her lips before she could clamp her mouth shut, turning her eyes down. I looked at her questioningly. That's not at all the reaction I was expecting. When our eyes met again, she lost the tenuous control she had and started laughing in earnest.

I was confused, but her laughter was such a wonderful sound. And the joy evident on her face made her already beautiful features come alive like I had never seen before. By the goddesses, she was gorgeous.

Of course, even in losing control, Zelda's regal nature never left. She didn't throw her head back or have need to grab at her sides. She had just inexplicably found a serious situation funny. Whatever the reason, I was glad I could see her like this.

"I'm sorry," she said once she managed to stop her laughter. "This isn't funny. It's just, I cannot even number the instances I've wished I could physically retaliate against Lord Torrin. So the image of you doing so…" She shook her head. "This is an inappropriate question for me to ask, but what was his expression like when you started?"

I smiled. How bad did a guy have to be to get that kind of reaction from the long-suffering Zelda? "Well, I had him pinned to the wall with my arm like this against his throat," I said as I demonstrated our respective positions. "I was applying enough pressure to make his eyes bug out, and his face was, well, by the time I threw him to the floor, it was pretty much purple."

She allowed herself another small laugh. "In that position I can't imagine his silver tongue was of much use."

I chuckled self-consciously. "Yeah, I didn't really care to hear his excuses at the time. I suppose I probably should have expended the effort to research who he was. But on a subconscious level, I don't think I wanted to know because if I didn't know, there was nothing stopping me from getting revenge. Not that it was worth it." I looked at her cautiously, afraid to hear the answer to my next question. "How much did I hurt you this time with my rash actions?"

"You didn't."

I raised an eyebrow. My attempts to heap praise on her threatened her monarchy, but physically harming a noble yielded no serious consequence? That seemed ludicrous.

"The reason Torrin didn't condemn you to Sir Jonathon was because it gave him leverage over you. The same leverage you have over him after he manipulated your words and spread them around the kingdom. That's how he likes to operate when he feels he is at a disadvantage: mutually assured destruction. Unless you pursue further action, he won't use that incident to harm you or, by association, me."

I sighed in relief. I was happy that I decided to tell Zelda about my confrontation with Torrin. Had I not, I would have fallen into a type of paranoid suspense, not knowing the form, scope, or timing of my consequences. Now I could relax. Though to be honest, even had the truth been worse, the sight and sound of her laughter as well as hearing her speak honestly about someone she disliked would have made it worth it. Neither would have occurred during our first meetings. She trusted me now, to a certain extent anyway, and she was comfortable enough around me to let down at least some of her defenses.

"However," she said, "I would advise you avoid Lord Torrin in the future. He's crafty and clever, and he has no qualms with hurting others to get what he wants. I myself try to deal with him as little as possible."

I could agree to that. Now that I couldn't deal with him physically, I saw no reason to associate with Torrin in any way. He was slime, an actor, a politician. I had no use for someone like that in my life.

"I can see why. Thank you for relieving my guilt. I know you said you don't have much time, so I'm sorry if-"

"No," she interrupted. "This was a much needed bit of levity. I've been so stressed, it was nice to let go for a minute, even if it was entirely inappropriate of me."

With a gentle smile, I said, "You can be inappropriate around me anytime."

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "I'll keep that in mind." Her demeanor changed subtly—her posture was a little straighter, her head held a little higher—and I knew it was time for her to depart. "As much as I enjoyed this, I still have much to do. Thank you for tonight. I hope you find someone special to bring with you to the ball."

I gave her my usual bow, choosing not to respond to her last comment. It was a kind sentiment for her to give, but I didn't see it happening, at least not in the way she meant. I had already asked the only person I really cared to go with. Would it even be fair to take some other girl when I'd spend the whole night wishing I were with her instead?


	6. Chapter 6

Two days from Zelda's coronation had Castletown in chaos. Dignitaries from other lands had just started arriving. Most of them were given rooms in the castle as a sign of goodwill, but citizens from all the provinces were flooding in to lodge in Castletown. By tomorrow I doubt there would be a single room available.

Besides all the people arriving for the coronation, there were also merchants coming in by the dozen to sell their wares. It was now a challenge to even navigate the streets of Castletown. Coming from my small village of Ordon, I wasn't used to this kind of chaos, and I cursed myself for not planning my time better. I was here to pick up the clothes I had gotten tailored for the coronation. I didn't usually care much about clothes, but I figured the beat up tunic and pants I constantly wore wouldn't be appropriate for an event like this.

When I first dropped by the tailor's a couple weeks ago, I had been tempted by all the varied, rich fabrics. There was a black material that particularly caught my eye. I had never worn black before. But the tailor talked me out of it. He convinced me that with all the visitors from neighboring kingdoms, I should proudly wear the colors of the Hero Chosen by the Gods. Thus green it was, though these new clothes I folded carefully into my pouch bore little resemblance with the simple garb passed onto me from the previous hero in terms of fineness. The tailor's last words to me were that I was forbidden to wear my hat.

As I left the tailor's, a flash of red hair and tanned skin caught my eye. "Telma!" I called out.

The large, curvy woman turned and smirked when she saw me. "My my, if it isn't the praised Hero of Hyrule. What brings you here so early?"

I opened my pack just enough so she could see the clothes inside. "Last minute preparations for the coronation."

"What a coincidence," she said, nodding towards the kegs she held under each arm.

Without even asking, I relieved her of her load and started walking with her towards her bar.

"Aren't you just a chivalrous young man," she commented with a wink. I grinned. The first few times we met, she loved seeing how uncomfortable I got when she acted like that. I had since gotten used to it, but her behavior remained the same, and now I was usually just able to laugh it off. "It's such a shame I won't be able to see you in clothing not, well," she looked me over, "covered in dirt."

Personally I thought the best clothes were those covered in dirt. It meant they were functional and that the person wearing them wasn't afraid of hard work. "It doesn't have to be. Why don't you come with me as my plus one?"

Telma accompanying me seemed like a great answer to my problem. She deserved to be there given all she had done during the war, and she'd be a fun companion, while I wouldn't have to worry about her getting the wrong idea even if she made several comments that could be seen to the contrary.

"Well I am flattered you think of me like that." So it starts. "But Link honey, don't you think if I wanted to go, I would have already secured an invitation?" Her face suggested I was dumber than dirt for thinking otherwise. "As lovely as I'm sure the ball will be, the night following the coronation will be the busiest my bar has ever been. I can't exactly afford to take the night off, so Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I've got to say no. But if you wanted to have a private party later..."

That one actually made me blush. Dang it. The smirk on her face told me she had just gotten exactly what she wanted.

"However," she said as she held the door to her bar open for me, "I'm sure I could rustle up some girl or another who you could take. Though I'll have you know it's quite rude to ask with such short notice."

"Nah it's fine," I said, setting down the kegs onto the bar. "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

* * *

The coronation was flawless. Normally that sort of thing was held in a temple, but the castle's connecting temple had been destroyed during the war and was still under reconstruction. Instead, Zelda decided to hold it outside in the courtyard, right in front of the entrance to the castle. I personally thought it turned out better that way. While the number of chairs set up was limited, all the surrounding areas provided a space where people without a seat could watch. Castletown square was packed tighter than my weapons bag had been by the end of my journey.

They all got to see Zelda become a queen. I don't just mean in the sense that the head high priest put a crown on her head and had her swear an oath. No, no earthly power could have added anything to her presence. Regality swam off her in waves. It was almost as if the very goddesses themselves were saying, "This is who we have chosen. This is who you need."

At first I thought it might just be me, the biased way I saw her. But then, after she gave her speech—short and to the point, but also powerful and full of conviction—came the loudest, most exuberant cheer I've heard in my life. They could see the royalty that flooded her veins. It wouldn't mark an end to her PR problems, but then, if just for a moment, all of Hyrule was in her corner.

Dinner was lovely as well, if a little fancy for my taste. Far worse than that though was where Zelda placed me. My seat would be seen by most as a place of honor; I was next to some incredibly important people, but I knew she had placed me in such a way that my back was turned towards her. To see her, I had to turn all the way around in my chair, which would garner way too much attention. Had I been placed anywhere else, I probably would have snuck glances at her through the whole meal, which might have been noticed. It was a smart move, but that didn't mean I liked it.

As the tables were cleared and set aside to make room for mingling and dancing, I turned to my companion and asked, "So what do you think so far?"

Colin looked up at me with awe. "Everything's just so big. And that meal... I don't think I'll eat again for days."

I smiled and decided I had made the right choice. Colin picked up so much of the slack I left when I traveled. He was young, about eleven now, but I could already see that he was becoming a fine young man. He had always been timid, but ever since his act of bravery when he stepped in front of Beth, taking her place as the King Bulbin charged on his boar, he had gained a new sort of confidence. When I asked him why he did it, he said he was trying to be like me. It was an understatement to say I had a soft spot for the kid.

I looked over to where Zelda was, hoping to finally have the chance to talk to her. Unfortunately, she was already surrounded by a host of people who wanted to congratulate her. It was frustrating, but I could be patient.

"Link, Colin!"

I turned to see Prince Ralis hailing us. When I first met the young Zora prince, he had been seriously injured. I helped transport him to Kakariko, where he was healed by the shaman Renado. It was there that he had met Colin, and the two had become friends. That was the other reason I brought Colin: I thought it might be nice for Ralis to have someone here a little closer to his age.

I grinned as I bowed and prompted Colin to do the same. I knew it embarrassed Ralis—he thought I shouldn't have to bow to him since I saved his life—but I had been and would be doing a lot of bowing today, and I wanted to make sure it was seen that I had given him the proper respect. It was hard enough for one as young as him to get the respect he deserved in a room like this.

I nodded to the advisor Ralis brought with him, Syrillis, who acknowledged me in turn. We had only met a few times, but he seemed like a good enough guy, if a little uptight.

"How did you find the ceremony, Prince Ralis?" I asked.

"I enjoyed it. She certainly looks the part, doesn't she?"

My eyes darted towards Zelda without my permission. She really was a vision tonight. She wore a dress of blue and white and the hair that didn't fall straight down her back was intricately braided to allow a perfect resting place for her new crown. The crown wasn't nearly as grandiose as it could have been, but its elegant simplicity suited her. I noticed she had also incorporated the three colors of the goddesses, red, green, and blue, into the design. I thought it nicely symbolized who rested at the front of her mind.

"Yes, yes she does," I finally said after ripping my gaze from her.

Prince Ralis asked if he could borrow Colin in order to show him something or another. I agreed, figuring they would have gone off together sooner or later. With an exasperated look, Syrillis said a proper goodbye before chasing after the two boys.

I looked towards Zelda again, and was happy to see the crowd around her had dissipated somewhat. I started walking towards her when a group of five gentlemen blocked my progress. I could tell from the dress that two of them were dignitaries from one of the other kingdoms. The other three seemed to be some kind of Hylian nobility.

"Ah the Hero of Hyrule," said the foreigner with a very neatly trimmed mustache. "Settle a bet for me, would you?"

Figuring he must be some sort of prince, I gave him my slightest bow. "And what would that be?" I tried not to let my frustration at being kept from Zelda show through.

"I know you're a hero, there's little doubt about that, but some of these claims I've heard of your exploits... They cannot be all true, can they?"

I gave him a tight smile. "Well as people don't make a habit of telling me my own stories, I have no way of knowing. However, I certainly wouldn't be surprised if the tales of my accomplishments have become somewhat exaggerated." What he didn't know was that I had actually toned down some of my stories because I knew many people would think I was exaggerating or flat-out lying.

He looked smug. "I thought as much. Like one of these fellows was trying to tell me about how you went to a city in the sky and fought a black dragon." His incredulity was evident with every word.

"That is utterly ridiculous," I said shaking my head as if I couldn't believe someone would say that. A self-satisfied look appeared on the man's face at having been proven right. "The dragon was _red_; it was just wearing black armor."

Using the moment of shock that left all the men speechless, I brushed past them. From behind me I could hear the roar of laughter coming from one of the Hylians. Maybe not my smartest move, but I found it funny. Besides, they were stopping me from talking with Zelda.

Turns out, that didn't matter much because by the time I found her, she was already dancing with a guy dressed in ornately decorated clothing. I planned to grab her next dance, but another man beat me to it. This developed into a pattern, and I was becoming more frustrated with every new song.

Finally I started accepting invitations to dance with some of the other women there. I figured if I just kept standing and watching her, I'd go insane. While I didn't care much about the women I danced with, dancing in and of itself helped relieve some of my frustration. Once I started, I never wanted for a partner. I hadn't realized how much of a draw a goat wrangler from Ordon would be with the noble women.

Fortune finally smiled on me as a song ended with Zelda and I positioned only inches apart. I gave my current dance partner a hurried thank you before snatching Zelda in my arms before anyone else had the chance.

"Link," she said reluctantly.

"No," I said, letting some of my frustration out. "You've already danced with dozens of men. One dance with me won't reveal a thing."

I could see a battle rage within her, but finally she relaxed into my arms. Victory swelled within me as we moved in time with the song. From our time in battle together, I knew she was strong, but she felt so light in my arms, and I fought the desire to pull her in close, like I was afraid she would escape or even just float away.

"You were perfect today," I said softly. "You looked every bit the queen you are."

She allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you Link. To be honest, I never imagined this would all go so well. In the back of my mind, I kept waiting for something to go wrong, for something to blight this day."

"Maybe this one day free of conflict is how the goddesses are thanking you for all the work you've done for them. You deserve it. But if you need a gray lining to your silver cloud," Zelda smiled at the twisted expression, "I'd say that it's that we've been barely able to speak to one another."

She nodded in agreement. "We have about two minutes before our time comes to an end."

I suddenly became frantic. Two minutes? That wasn't nearly enough time. Why did these songs have to be so short? "It doesn't have to," I pleaded.

"Link," she said in that same tone she used when we first started dancing.

"No, it could work. Once we finish, I'll wait ten minutes and then escape to the balcony over on the other side of that far window. Do you know which one I mean?" She nodded slowly. It wasn't our normal meeting place on the roof, but it was closer and sufficient for our needs. "Take as much time as you think is wise and then meet me there. Ten minutes is all I ask. You can disappear for that long right?"

She didn't acknowledge me one way or another, just stared at me with hard eyes.

"Fine, five minutes. Please. I want to give you your gift in private."

She was wavering, I could feel it, but her reluctance was still winning out. "Either meet me out there or prepare to dance with me for a second song because I won't let you go."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, and I immediately regretted the threat. It seems she didn't take kindly to being threatened. Like that should have been a surprise. I cursed my foolishness. But then, after glaring at me for a minute, her eyes softened, maybe because she saw the desperation clearly written across my face.

"Five minutes," she said.

I said a silent prayer of thanks to the goddesses as the final refrain of our song started. Even though I got what I wanted, I was still loath to let her go. I hadn't tried any fancy moves because of the promise I made her, but the way I was holding her, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding hers, I would have been content just to sway back and forth all night.

Due to my reluctance as we parted, I let my hand trail up her arm to draw out the contact as long as possible. That was a mistake. The tips of my fingers brushed against the small patch of bare skin between the ends her gloves and her sleeves. The Triforces on both our hands lit up at the contact.

I immediately pulled my hand away, but the damage had been done. The light only lasted for a second, maybe less, so it was possible no one had seen it. And Zelda's hand had still been on my shoulder, making it much harder to see. My first instinct was to look around, see if anyone was watching us, but Zelda's voice stopped me.

"Thank you for the dance Link."

She acted like nothing had just happened and suddenly I understood. Had I whipped my head around to check if anyone saw, the reality of what had just happened would be undeniable. But if we both acted as if nothing had happened, the light coming from our hands could be passed off as a trick of light or the result of too much wine.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty," I said in return.

Not a second went by before another man had taken my place to ask the queen to dance. As I left the dance floor, I wanted to kick myself. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I got Zelda to agree to meet me, and then I had to push it. And now I had no idea if our deal still stood. She had played the incident well, but I knew she couldn't be happy about it. That was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to avoid.

I found Colin and Ralis to make sure they were still fine and told them I was leaving to get some air. They seemed perfectly content to remain in each other's company, which lessened my guilt over abandoning Colin.

I took a long and complicated route to get to the balcony. I figured that would decrease the chance of someone seeing us head to the same place. When I got there I could only wait and pray she'd show up.

* * *

_A/N: I really thought I'd be able to fit the whole coronation/ball in one chapter, but clearly I'm terrible at planning out my chapters. I do feel bad to leave you hanging like that, so I'll update again in the next three or four days, which is pretty quick for me. Based on a couple requests I got, the next chapter will begin with a scene from Zelda's point of view. Let me know your thoughts on the ball so far. The second half will come in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

"It's rude to sleep at a person's party."

Link's head jerked up, and he blinked hard a few times. He must have dozed off while he was waiting for me. I felt guilty about that, but I really had come out as quickly as I was able. I actually had to arrange for a man to bump into me and spill his drink on my dress. The man had been so flustered. I felt bad as he fell over himself trying to apologize. Though of course, not bad enough not to do it; I'd be lying to myself if I pretended I didn't know exactly what would happen. He was a low level noble, Timothy I believe. I made a mental note to arrange for something good to happen to him later.

In the confusion, I slipped my guard, and told my handmaids to prepare a new dress for me, saying I would meet with them in a few minutes after I had taken care of some affairs of state.

"You came," Link said simply. The sheer look of unguarded happiness and gratitude that came from his eyes broke my heart a little. Keeping my word, meeting him here, that shouldn't have been enough to yield a look like that. It scared me.

"Yes, but I have very little time."

"Then I guess I better give you your gift quick."

I must admit, he had me curious. I didn't require a gift of him, but I also didn't understand why he felt he needed to give whatever he had for me in private. He reached his hand back to grasp an object hidden in his belt. As he brought the object forward, he bowed himself into a sort of half-kneel with his head down in a show of deference. "My Queen," he said when his arm stopped, fully extended toward me.

I needed a second to take the object in. It was oblong, a little bigger than his hand and colored in a shade of blue so dark, it was almost purple. I gasped as its significance hit me. "That's not..."

Link looked up at me with a smile, his crystal clear blue eyes shining. "It is. The Ocarina of Time."

I was completely flabbergasted. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I would ever lay my eyes on such an important and powerful artifact as this. I reverently took it in my hands to examine. "But how?"

"You know of the Temple of Time?"

I nodded. Of course I knew of the Temple of Time. It played a major part in Hyrule's history, which had been drilled into my head since I was a young child. It was left behind as the capital moved, but there were rumors it remained deep within the Faron Woods. These rumors were only known to few at this point in time, but I faintly recall its mention in one of Link's stories of his exploits.

"I go there sometimes still when I need to think. Something about the atmosphere soothes me." The Temple of Time was very sacred. It was unsurprising he would feel this way. "I've become pretty intimately familiar with the place, or well, its ruins, and I found the ocarina somehow perfectly preserved in the midst of a bunch of rubble. I guess the Hero of Time left it there before his death."

I was entranced by the musical instrument. My ancestor had bestowed it upon the Hero of Time when they were both children. I carefully ran my fingers over the holes. Both of them had held it in this same position.

"Do you like it?"

There was no way I could convey what his gift meant to me. The ocarina had been used most extensively by the Hero of Time and the princess of his day, and I felt like I owed that princess everything. Her story of bravery in that alternate future changed my very heart. Link was the only person to whom I'd ever made mention of that fact, but even he could not realize how deeply I felt connected to her.

She lost her home, she lost her family, she lost everything about the life she had known all when she was just a child. So what did she do? She fought back by sacrificing the only thing she had left: herself. She shed her identity as the princess and took on a new persona, one that would sublimate who she was as a person, her thoughts and feelings, her needs and desires. In the most intensive way possible, save possibly death, she lost herself for the benefit of her country. She couldn't reveal who she was underneath her disguise to anyone, and in a less literal sense, I could relate. She was my inspiration, the reason I strove to give all of myself to Hyrule.

The princess gave her ocarina to the Hero of Time right before she lost her kingdom, and now the Hero of Twilight was giving it back to me just after I had reclaimed mine. I couldn't imagine a more fitting gift.

"I love it," I said, exerting a lot of effort not to sound overly emotional. "Thank you, Link."

Suddenly Link seemed self-conscious, as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I don't know if its magic still works, and even if it does, I don't know any of the songs..."

"It's perfect." I cared far more about its historical significance than any practical application. I cannot imagine the goddesses would approve of me playing with time without their specific instruction. "Now even I can't find a gray lining for today."

He smiled at me. That brilliantly warm smile he shared so freely. With his golden hair, bright blue eyes, and impressive physique, it was no wonder half the girls in Hyrule were infatuated with him. Which is why I was surprised all the more when I saw he brought the young boy Colin with him as his guest. While part of me had been relieved, my more reasonable side wished he had chosen some pretty girl to invite. I think it would make me feel safer around him.

Then his smile faded into a look of remorse. "I'm sorry Zelda. When I touched you, I forgot... I didn't mean... I'm sorry." His head hung down.

"Don't concern yourself over that incident." His head and eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'd rather it hadn't happened, of course, but I don't think any harm will come of it. The glowing lasted only an instant, and we played it off well. I doubt even anyone looking at us at that precise moment would be able to piece together what really happened."

The look of relief on his face made me glad I said what I did, even if it wasn't true. Lord Torrin had approached me while Link was waiting for me. He congratulated me, complimented me, acted completely personable. Then, his voice lowered but still as pleasant, he said, "Link does seem to glow around you, doesn't he?" Anyone who overheard his comment wouldn't think much of it, but he wanted me to know that he had seen. I was not sure what he planned to do with the information, but I didn't want Link to try to fix things for himself. The world I lived in was a game, and Link knew neither the rules nor the players. He was better off in a place that wasn't founded on deception and intrigue. I, on the other hand, had always excelled at games. I could handle Torrin.

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

* * *

Now that I had finally talked to Zelda, it was as if a burden had been lifted from my chest. I had been so nervous about my gift. The moment I found that ocarina, I knew she should have it, but I was anxious all the same. Maybe it was that I was afraid it wouldn't mean as much to her as I thought it would.

The reaction I was most afraid to get was for her to smile and say, "Thank you very much." From anyone else, that would have been fine, but I had a feeling she had practiced that appropriate reaction her whole life, no matter the gift. So to see her examine the instrument so thoroughly before she gave her thanks, to me that meant her gratitude was genuine instead of a mere courtesy.

Newly relieved, I could finally enjoy the ball. I sought out some of the friends I had rudely ignored. In penance, I didn't even sidestep Darbus' hug, which reminded me exactly why I tended to avoid his backbreaking hugs in the first place. I was going to feel that the rest of the night.

Darbus, the Goron patriarch, and I had a kind of funny relationship. He had no memory of what had happened while he had been overcome by the fused shadow, and due to his temper and size, no one wanted to be the one to tell him that a mere human had saved him even if most the other Gorons knew it. When I needed his help later, he joked that maybe someday I could help him in return and then laughed like it was a ridiculous thought. I think he considered us even after I killed Ganondorf, so I saw no need to tell him and embarrass him over what had really happened or over the comments he had made due to his incomplete knowledge.

Right now he was playing with Ralis and Colin. Each had his arms wrapped around one of Darbus' large forearms, and he was alternately lifting each boy into the air, much to their delight. He laughed and bellowed that they weighed less than a Goron baby. Given that even their babies ate rocks, I found that unsurprising. Ralis' advisor, Syrillis, was shaking his head in disapproval at his charge's un-princely behavior.

I was talking to Gor Coron because, quite frankly, I preferred his volume to that of his successor. "So how are the Gorons doing?" I asked.

"Good, good. Trade has been doing very well, and the queen has been quite generous in hiring our people to help with reconstruction efforts. Oh, and I had the pleasure of meeting your friend."

I had almost forgotten about that. "Ashei? How is she?"

"A bit gruff." I laughed at the former patriarch's honesty. "But very respectful of our customs and traditions. She mostly keeps to herself anyway, but word was sent out that she wasn't to be bothered."

"Darbus?" I asked. I thought my letter would give her a warm enough welcome from any Goron she met, but I didn't think Darbus would officially say anything to his people. It might seem like he was taking orders from me.

"Well," the old Goron said with a twinkle in his eye, "he had a bit of persuasion."

I smiled. Darbus may have been the patriarch due to his size and fighting prowess, but I knew that Gor Coron along with the other Goron elders were the ones pulling the strings. For that I was grateful because they held a lot of wisdom and weren't nearly as rash or hot-headed as Darbus.

When Colin finally tired out, he crashed. I took that as my sign to leave. I slung him over one shoulder (Colin never even shifted) and started to make my way out of the ballroom when I heard my name.

"Hero Link. I don't believe we've met."

Even though I recognized the voice, I was still surprised to turn around to see Auru standing there. What was he talking about? He was the one who led me to Arbiter's Grounds where I found the Mirror of Twilight. Even after that, I had sought him out for advice several times before the end of the war. He was the leader of the Resistance for crying out loud. Of course we had met.

"I'm Auru," he said, sticking out a hand. Yeah, no kidding. But I shifted Colin and shook his hand anyway, figuring I'd play along with whatever his game was. I owed him at least that much.

"Too much to drink?" he said, gesturing to the load over my arm.

I looked at him strangely. The kid was eleven. It was a question uncharacteristic of the Auru I knew.

"Too much sugar is more like it. He went a little crazy with the dessert trays they brought out."

"I see. Have you had a chance to congratulate Queen Zelda?"

"I managed to get in a dance," I said slowly, still unsure what game was playing.

"Then you are a more agile man than I." He laughed. "Though I guess given my age, that's no longer much of an accomplishment."

While he was by no means a young man as evidenced by his gray hair and neatly trimmed beard, he wasn't as old as he pretended. Less than a year ago he led the Resistance into battle to help clear my path to Ganondorf.

"She's hardly had a break, has she?"

"It's only to be expected, I suppose," Auru replied. "Now that she's queen, she will have more suitors than she could possibly court. Hyrule's a strong kingdom, and Queen Zelda is a beautiful woman."

His words filled my mind with uneasy thoughts. I had been in denial earlier, but I now realized any one of the men she danced with was a potential suitor. It was too soon. "Do you think we should expect a marriage announcement in the near future?"

He stroked his chin with a hand while he considered my question. "It's hard to say. Hyrule needs an heir seeing as the queen has no close living relation, but her highness is also a very... deliberate woman. Were I forced to guess, I'd probably say we should expect an announcement in one year, maybe two."

I don't know what I expected. His answer could have been so much worse, but knowing that in only a year, she could be tied to one of the very men in this room, someone like that pompous foreign prince, made me incredibly uncomfortable, like something was crawling underneath my skin.

"Though it could also be much sooner."

I cursed under my breath. After I had made a conscious effort all night to be on the opposite side of the room from him, he managed to sneak up on me when I lowered my guard, thinking I was leaving.

"Lord Torrin. Have you had the opportunity to meet Link yet?"

"We've met," I said, staring at him with an icy glare.

Torrin smiled amicably towards me. He was such a snake. "From what I hear, the queen has already been overwhelmed with eager suitors requesting to court her."

I blinked hard to restrain myself. "As great as it is seeing you again, Lord Torrin, and meeting you, Auru, I should really be getting this guy to bed." I tilted my eyes towards Colin.

"Of course," Torrin said, "but there is one request I'd like to make of you before you go."

"Sure," I said through clenched teeth. "But he's a little heavy, so if you wouldn't mind making it quick." That wasn't entirely true. Colin had grown a lot (though he was still skinny for his height), but I had accumulated strength enough that his weight didn't bother me much.

"Will you be here in a few days time to train the guard as usual?"

I nodded.

"Then would you be gracious enough to help me out of a bind? I've taken the responsibility of managing the queen's meetings with her various suitors." Of course he had. There was no duty he could hold that would make me hate him more. "She has a meeting that day, and the chaperone I arranged fell through. I thought you would make a perfect replacement. I'm sure Queen Zelda would be grateful for your help."

Of all the things I thought he might ask, that had never even made the list. I stared at him, not bothering to hide my confusion. "I would be more than happy to help the queen, but I don't really understand why I'm needed. Can't one of her many guards chaperone?"

"Guards can be intimidating. They don't make proper chaperones. Isn't that right, Auru?"

Auru nodded his head. "Torrin's already scheduled me for as many days as I was willing."

Torrin looked me up and down. "And as a man of high honor and respect in addition to your protective abilities, you would be a perfect stand-in until we find a permanent chaperone."

I searched his face, trying to find any clue as to what he was planning. Did he think I was too attached to Zelda? Did he know how much the thought of Zelda with another man sickened me? But I couldn't find anything. He was far too good of a liar. Yet still, I figured I could handle it. After all, Zelda would be there to guide me.

"Anything for the queen," I said before a hurried goodbye. I didn't want to give Torrin the chance to do or say anything else.

* * *

_A/N: Hey sorry this is a day later than I said it would be. I tried to upload it several times yesterday, but I kept getting error messages when I tried to access the manage stories tab._

_Anyway let me know how you liked reading from Zelda's point of view. Regardless, there will be at least one more section from her viewpoint, but if you liked it, I would be willing to add a few more scenes from her p.o.v. I'd also like to thank all my guest reviewers since I can't send them a personal message. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review, and there was one review in particular last week that really made me smile. Thanks so much for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm dying! It hurts, oh man, it hurts!"

Zelda rolled her eyes before she looked down at me distastefully. "It's not funny."

"Are you kidding?" I asked from my place on the ground, trying to catch my breath as I wiped a tear from my eye. "Did you see his face? That poor man was terrified of you."

She didn't soften at all. "I don't take kindly to my time being wasted."

"Clearly." I was afraid that chaperoning would piss me off, but within two minutes of meeting the guy, I realized there was no reason to be jealous or upset. All I felt for him was pity. We were scheduled to take a walk in the gardens. The guy never even had a chance to appreciate their beauty.

"I think he was really thrown from the beginning when you didn't tell him to call you by name alone."

She looked down at me curiously. "Do you think I was wrong?"

I shrugged. "I don't know the customs of these sorts of things. I could just tell he expected to call you simply Zelda. Every time he went to say your name, he stumbled over his words."

Her face showed no sympathy. "I never dropped formalities because I knew immediately that our relationship would never progress beyond queen and servant to the queen. I saw no point in pretending otherwise."

"That's a little harsh. He seemed like a nice enough guy."

"Yes, but one who couldn't face my gaze for more than one minute before running off early with a flimsy excuse. You believe there's even the slightest chance he would be fit to be king?"

I couldn't argue with that. Since I was already on the ground, I sprawled out, tucking my hands behind my head. "As he did leave early, I guess we have some rare time by ourselves."

"We both have other work to accomplish."

I smiled to myself. At this point, I knew she had to at least pretend she was against wasting time. She always had to protest, but if I pressed, she'd give in. She valued our time together the same as I did.

I patted the grassy spot next to me as an invitation for her to join me. The corner of her mouth twitched, and she walked over to a bench not too far from where I was lying. I knew it was a long shot. And on the bench, the grass wouldn't stain her dress.

I jumped up and sat down next to her. "I've never really been in the gardens before. They're lovely."

Zelda looked at the scenery, seeming to notice it for the first time since we came here. "I never seem to find the time to make it out here, but I'm always glad when I do. I love the flowers, all the colors and the smell. They're beautiful, and this place is so peaceful."

Seeing her face animate as she talked about something she liked, even if it was just a little bit, was a rare experience that I treasured. Any suitor who could withstand her icy glare might break through enough to catch glimpses of her like I did, and he would be the luckiest man in Hyrule. I hated the guy already.

"So how does this suitor process work?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a whirlwind at first. Any man with even a drop of royal blood is allowed the opportunity to meet with me at least once. After that I can show a little more discretion, but it's a delicate balance of trying not offend important people while also wasting as little of my time as possible."

I smiled. "You really think it's that much of a waste?"

"One minute.

I looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"One minute is all I need to determine if any particular suitor could actually handle being king. However, meeting with a man and dismissing him after sixty seconds isn't quite proper behavior."

A thought popped into my head, one that I tried to press down, but it somehow managed to bypass my filter. "So if we were strangers, if we just barely met now, you could decide whether or not I could be king in the next minute?"

One of her shields rose. "Yes."

I knew I should stop there. I knew if I pressed any harder, this conversation could be over, that the rest of her defenses would rise. But I couldn't help myself. "And?"

"And nothing," she said matter-of-factly. "The situation you suggested was hypothetical, and in that scenario, I could give you an answer. However, in our reality, we aren't strangers; I'm biased. I think too highly of you to do an honest assessment."

I wasn't sure if she was being completely honest about not having an answer, but it was probably for the best. Even if she said I would make a perfect king (which was doubtful), it wouldn't ultimately mean anything because of who I was. I didn't even want to be king, but if I were honest with myself, I wanted so badly to feel even the smallest glimmer of hope that there was no limit to how close we could become. But there _was_ a limit. I wasn't doing any good by reminding either of us of that.

Since she didn't retreat like I thought she might, I decided to veer away from that line of questioning. "Was that indicative of all your meetings with your suitors so far?"

"Some of them," she said. "However only two others left early. I must not be as intimidating as I assumed."

I chuckled. "Believe me, you are plenty intimidating. The others probably stayed because they were too afraid to leave."

She smiled, happy at the thought. "You think I'm intimidating?"

I let out a big breath of air. "Absolutely. The first time we were together when I was human and there weren't any immediate crises to deal with, you had me more nervous than any monster I faced. I was so afraid I would say something stupid."

Her eyebrows crinkled slightly as she tried to recall the memory. "I don't remember much talking on your part."

"Yeah, that was my solution. I've never been more grateful for my reputation of silence. I mean, there I was, covered in cuts and bruises and blood that wasn't solely mine, and you were just so..." I shook my head trying to find any words to describe the presence she had, "elegant and so filled with authority."

Zelda's eyes turned down as she thought about that. Then she looked back at me, a smile playing at her lips, and asked, "Do I still intimidate you?"

At that moment, I realized how close we were. When we met on the roof, I always made sure to keep some distance between us because I knew it made her more comfortable, but there wasn't that much room on this bench. We weren't touching, but we were only separated by a few inches. My pulse raced at my new discovery, and I became hyperaware of my own breathing. Yeah, I think it was safe to say she intimidated me.

"We're friends now," I said. "It doesn't matter if you glare or don't respond like you did with the suitor; I'm not going to run off scared."

Zelda turned her face away to hide whatever emotion my words provoked. Honestly, I think she was touched. I didn't exactly say anything that shocking, but sometimes I forgot she didn't have a lot of experience with friendship.

When she turned back to me, her face wasn't the mask I was expecting. "Thank you, Link." Her gratitude was mirrored in her eyes. "For your steadfastness."

"Of course, Zelda. You know I'd do anything for you, right?" She closed her eyes, but a smile appeared on her face. "Though on the flip side, you have to put up with all the stupid stuff I do. And believe me, there's so much worse to come."

She laughed, and I nearly jumped up in joy. To contain myself, I decided to change the subject. "Hey are you familiar with Auru?"

"Yes, I know Auru." The way she said it was almost cautious.

"Well I saw him at your coronation ball, and he was acting really weird. He pretended like he had never even met me. Do you have any idea why he'd act like that?"

A look I couldn't decipher passed across her face. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

She knew. She knew and she didn't want to tell me. What was going on? Auru had been a mentor to me, had helped me when I felt especially hopeless. What did Zelda have to do with his weird behavior?

"I _am_ worried about it. If you don't explain, I'm going to track him down and force him to tell me what's going on."

Zelda shook her head. "Not here. Later."

"Who's going to overhear? Isn't that the point of this? That we're alone with a guard at each entrance?"

"Later because I need to leave. However, before I go, I have a request."

I softened. We still had the roof tonight "As I told you, anything."

"This isn't from me, so you might want to hold off your acceptance." I raised my eyebrows. "This comes straight from the general of my military."

"Then why doesn't he ask me himself?" I had met the man once or twice, but never for long enough to form much of an opinion. However, it seemed cowardly (not exactly a quality beneficial to a general) not to ask me directly.

"He thought you might be more recipient if the request came through me, and I owe him a favor." I nodded to signal she should continue. "He has a new unit of soldiers he's hoping you will train."

"Like a similar deal I have with your guard?"

She shook her head. "He wants you to stay here full-time for about a month. His goal is to create an elite unit, and you're the best there is."

A full month? Living in the castle? "I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't do that to Ordon. The harvest starts soon, and they need me."

"General Morris thought about that. If you agreed, he would send three men to take your place. That would be in addition to your compensation."

I stopped her. "You know I don't care about that."

She looked down at her hands, seeming like she didn't even register what I had just said. "And there's one other thing. If you lived here, we, um, you, well, I..."

"I accept."

Her head shot up, and she had a surprised but hopeful look on her face. "What?"

"I accept." I knew I should have taken more time to think about the decision, but seeing Zelda like that, struggling so hard to say that one of the benefits would be that we could spend more time together, I had to save her. Besides, I liked the training work I had done so far—it helped keep my fighting skills sharp—and since I didn't have to worry about Ordon, I'd take any excuse to be with her more.

She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you Link. These, uh, these next few weeks are going to be stressful with all the suitors who are attempting to court me. Not that it will stop after that, but it's all so new, and I'm still trying to figure it all out, so I really appreciate that you'll be here. I think I need your steadfastness right now."

I put my hand onto her gloved one. "I'm here." She didn't move her hand away like I thought she might. I had no idea how much this courting thing was unsettling her. She always seemed so strong, like no one else could affect her, but for the first time, she almost seemed vulnerable,

"Though," I said as I removed my hand, "I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"I'm worth three men? Because I'm not going to lie, that's a huge boost to my ego right there."

Zelda smiled. "Well I was thinking two and a half, but there was a logistical issue."

I looked up at her in surprise and laughed. She just made a joke. Always serious Zelda just made a joke. And she hadn't closed off when our discussion became emotional. This could be a really great month.

* * *

When Zelda and I parted ways after the garden, Torrin was there to meet me. Upon seeing him, I kept walking, but he kept pace with me. "How was chaperoning?"

"Fine."

"Would you be willing to do it again? Since you'll be here for a month, you could really help me out."

How could he know that? I had just agreed literally two minutes previous. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Don't play dumb. At this point, I recognize the queen's victory face; I've seen it often enough. I heard about General Morris' plan and put two and two together. I thought it best to ask you now while the thought was fresh in my mind."

I stopped walking and folded my arms. "Look, Torrin, I don't know what game you're playing, but you need to stop. I'm not some pawn for you to manipulate, so let's just drop the pretense. I don't like you, and I don't see any reason we have to interact. Ever. So please just leave me be."

Torrin chuckled. "Link, you don't seem to understand. _You won_. I saw an opportunity to increase my influence, I miscalculated, it's over. I bear no ill will toward you. I'm not this evil guy trying to destroy your life. I'm just a nobleman on her Majesty's council who took on the largely overwhelming assignment of handling all of her suitors.

"I'm not asking you to chaperone to get back at you, I'm asking you because I could honestly use your help. You have a positive relationship with the queen, you have a certain amount of prestige yourself, and, to be blunt, you have a reputation for not speaking much. You're the perfect solution to this problem, and I know you don't owe me anything, but you should consider how much it would help the queen."

Torrin's monologue threw me. I wasn't even sure how to process everything he said. He was on Zelda's council? It seemed like the most obvious thing in the world in retrospect, but it had never even occurred to me. The one thing I did know was that no matter what he claimed, I wouldn't trust him. Someone who had his acting abilities and could lie with no hesitation like he could wasn't going to win me over with words.

However, I couldn't deny he had a point about this helping Zelda. The way she acted today, I think she was scared. This marriage thing really had her screwed up. And if it helped Zelda feel better, how could I say no?

"Fine. You'll have to work out a schedule with General Morris."

He smiled cockily. "That won't be a problem."

"And I plan to leave for Ordon on the weekends, so don't schedule me for Saturday or Sunday." He nodded. "One other thing. Given your position, I'm sure anything else you need can be communicated through one of the castle's servants."

He breathed in reluctantly. "You know what, I can arrange that. You do me this favor, and I promise you won't have to deal with me directly during your stay. Are we agreed?" He stuck out his hand.

After a moment's hesitation, I lifted my hand and shook Torrin's. I felt like I just made a deal with the devil. No, I needed to think positively. This was good. My first time chaperoning had gone so well, how bad could it be?

* * *

_A/N: If you couldn't tell, this was a set-up chapter, so I'm sorry not a lot actually happened. However, I'm really excited about the next chapter, and I think most of you will like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, and as always, I'd love any feedback you can give me, and I'm very happy to answer any questions you may have. If I'm planning this correctly in my head, there shouldn't be that many chapters left, so let me know if there's a character or anything at all you'd still like to see, and I'll do my best to incorporate it._


End file.
